


Secret

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ebisu has a hidden stash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from FFN

Never in his life would he admit it, but under a plastic bin of seasonal clothing, Ebisu kept a secret compartment. Inside was a collection of dirty magazines and Icha Icha, a couple of them signed by Jiraiya-sama. Those were ones he stole from Hatake Kakashi, replaced with expertly forged copies. It was his dream to do that with all Hatake's collection one day, and a test of skill he set for himself to one day achieve.

If Konohamaru, Udon, or (gods forbid) Moegi were to find them, he'd have to burn them from the child's memory.

He didn't look forward to that struggle.


End file.
